1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bunk beds and more particularly an improved bracket for supporting a bunk bed ladder from the bunk bed assembly in an economical and safe manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bunk bed ladders are now supported from the bed rail of the upper bed of a bunk bed assembly by hooks which merely hook over the upper edge of the upper bed rail. In some instances, each hook is provided with an inwardly offset lower end portion which tends to retain the hook aligned with the bed frame rail even though the ladder may be lifted upwardly. However, there have been many accidents caused by bunk bed ladders being inadvertently lifted off the bed rail or by bunk bed ladders shifting along the bed rail while a child is climbing onto the upper bunk. Another problem which has existed is that when a ladder is suspended solely from the top edge of the bed rail of the upper bunk bed by using conventional hooks and a person climbs up or down the ladder, the weight and pull of the person climbing the ladder introduces a tremendous strain on the bed rail, the ladder and the legs or posts of the bunk bed. Thus, while presently available hooks are relatively simple and inexpensive, they introduce the possibility of injury and a feeling of insecurity due to the looseness of the connection between the ladder and bunk bed.